Darkness (Comics)
The Darkness is an ancient male soul which sexually passes from one Human host to another each generation. He is the original void that covered the Earth before God allowed The Angelus in and separated Light from Dark. The Darkness resented God and became an enemy of Heaven itself and later The Vatican, who have plotted against and sent The Magdalena to assasinate The Darkness on many occasions since the death of Jesus Christ. Dispite this; The Darkness is the one who gave Humans their souls. The Darkness has made his way through history well over the span of 10,000 years using Human males as hosts and is passed on via sexual entercourse with Human women, leaving his old host to die as he takes his newlly concieved vessel and remaining dormant within the new living vessel untill awakening on the eve of his 21st birthday. Jackie Estacado is the current host of The Darkness and has used his powers in ways that no other vessel ever has, making him his greatest and most powerful vessel to date. Hosts of The Darkness The Darkness has used Humans as hosts for well over 10,000 years, pas sing from one vessel to another each generation. *The Foreigner *Bolo *Idris *Christian Estacado *Michaelangelo Estacado *Miguel Estacado *Ramon Estacado *Antonio Estacado *Roberto Estacado *Danny Estacado *Jackie Estacado *The Dark Prince Powers & Abilities The Darkness is an elemental force of Chaos and Creation that bestows his hosts with nearly limitless Demonic power as well as allows them acces to an otherworldly dimension and control over the veritable legion of Darklings who dwell there. *'Superhuman Srength': While in the shadows, The Darkness greatlly increases the natural abilities of his host to superhuman performance. The hosts possesses increased strength to an unkown degree while in Human form; able to punch his fist right through a Human head as well as simplly punch it off with one strike. While wearing his armor his strength increases to its peak; able to crush metal in his grip, shatter wood and stone, lift a full grown man high off the ground with one hand, restrain Eva, overpower Batman and Demons, slaughter Werewolves, lift 4,000 pound cars, demolish a US marine tank, and make Superman's invulnerable lip bleed with one strike. *'Superhuman Agility': The Darkness also increases his host's agility; allowing them to jump high over long distances, scale sheer surfaces, and to perform amazing acrobatic an parkour feats. *'Superhuman Speed': The Darkness can move, run, and fly well over 5 miles an hour. *'Superhuman Senses': The Darkness sharpens his host's senses of sight and hearing. Jackie was able to hear The Alkonost's song and see in detail while in captivity. *'Healing Factor': The Darkness bestows his host with amazing powers of self-healing. His advanced self-healing abilities also make his hosts immune to most Earthly illnesses and all supernatural afllictions (Vampirism, Werewolfism, ect). When Jackie was infected by The Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse, The Darkness acted like an immune system, creating antibodies to absorb and destroy the supernatural poison in Jackie's being. The Darklings began feeding on themselves to protect and relieve Jackie from the effects.